Broken hearts and promises
by MusaRiven
Summary: Musa breaks up with Riven. What will happend when a mystary girl from Riven's past arrives and a big secret of Rivens is reavealed? Will Musa let him go? Or will Riven want her back? ... Please R&R :
1. I gotta go my own way Riven

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

Musa hold her cell phone in her left hand. With a sign she held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer in the other end.

_''Hello?''_

''Riven? It's Musa!''

_''Hey beautiful, what's up?''_

''Can we like meet up? I need to tell you something!''

_''Sounds serious, something wrong?''_ Rivens voice started to sound worried.

''There is, I just don't want to take it on the phone.''

_''Yeah sure, well lets say I will see you at Alfea in an half an hour?''_

''Sounds good.''

_''Okey, I love you.''_

''I love you too.'' a tears started to run down her face.

''Bye.''

''Bye'' She hangs up and starts to cry harder.

''Come here.'' Flora took a crying Musa in her arms.

''Oh Riven.''

_**Something about us doesn't seem right these days.**_

Musa stood outside the gates of Alfea and was waiting for Riven. She could hear the motorbike in distance that came closer and closer.

_**Life keeps getting in the way. **_

Riven, her boyfriend. Was one of the best Specialists in the whole Red Fountain.

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged**

Flashback

Riven was going to take Musa on a picnic, which she had looked forward to. Musas cell phone rang and she answered.

''Hello?''

_''Hi Musa.''_

''Riven, I'm really looking forward to our picnic this afternoon.'' Musa was playing with her hair as she talked to her handsome boyfriend.

''Musa, I'm so sorry. But Codatorta gave me the dragons this afternoon. I asked if I couldn't take it tomorrow instead but I couldn't.''

''Oh, I understand.'' Musa sounded disappointed.

''I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you I promise.''

''Don't worry Riven, it's not your fault.''

''Well, I can call you later. I love you Musa.''

''I love you too Riven.''

''Talk to you later.''

**It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me, you'll be ok..**

''I'm so sorry Riven'' A single tear run down her cheek but she dried it of quick before she saw Riven come around the corner and smiled instead.

_**I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here**____**I hope you understand.**_

''Hey.'' He got of his motorbike and walked over and kissed her.

''Hi.''

''So what was it you wanted to tell me.''

_**We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now I gotta go my own way**_

''Riven, I want to brake up.'' She could see the pain in his eyes, she felt the same way too.

''W-what? Why?'' He sound hurt but tried to hide it.

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime**_

''I feel that we are growing apart.''

''We can change that.'' He took hold of her shoulders, gently, not harsh.

_**Another colour turns to grey, and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away**_

''Riven, I have to do this.''

''Why? You found someone else?'' He was trying to hold back tears.

''No, please Riven don't do it harder that it already is.''

''Harder? How can this possible be harder?'' Now he started to shout at me but calmed soon down again.

_**I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..**_

I started to walk of with tear-filled eyes, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here

''I can't let you go, I don't wan't to let you go.''

''Riven I love you, remember that.''

''I love you Musa, don't do this.''

**I hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

''We will maybe find back to each other again sometime in the future.'' He was still holding me in his embrace as I cried into his chest and he into my hair. Then he let go and started to sing some sentences or actually spoke but in a sing way.

**''What about us? What about everything we've been through?''**

And I did the same.

_**''What about trust?'' **_

_**''You know I never wanted to hurt you.**_'' He stroke me cheek softly.

**''And what about me?''**

_**''What am I supposed to do?''**_

_**''I gotta leave but I'll miss you'' **_I started to walk away but was still holding his hand.

_**''I'll miss you'' **_And I let go of it.

_**''So I've got to move on and be who I am.'' **_I just stood there only a meters away and just looked at him and he looked at me.

**''Why do you have to go?'' **He stretched out one of his hand to me.

_**''I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.''**_

_**''I'm trying to understand.'' **_He dropped the hand to his side again.

**''We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now.'' **I started slowly go backwards against the school again.

**''I want you to stay'' **He took a step forward.

_**''I wanna go my own way, I've got to move on and be who I am.**_'' I started to walk inside to the school again without looking back and then stopped again.

**''What about us?''**

_**''I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.'' **_I looked back at him one last time.

_**''I'm trying to understand.'' **_He started to walked up to me, but then stopped.

_**''We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now. I gotta go my own way, I gotta go my own way, I gotta go my own way.'' **_I ran into the big pink building and up to my room, looked out from the window and saw him drive away. I threw myself at my bed and the girls sat around me and comforted me until I finally fell asleep.


	2. Punishments, Regrets and a surprise

_******I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**Punishments, Regrets and a surprise**_

''Riven, to my office! NOW!'' Saladin was angry Riven could tell. Riven left the area and followed Saladin and Codatorta to Saladins office.

''What's going into you boy? You could have killed him!''

''I'm sorry sir, I lost control.''

''You surely did.''

''As punishment you will take the dragons the rest of the week.'' Codatorta folded his arms.

''That's what got me into this situation in the first place.'' Riven thought as he nodded and walked back to the area.

''I have to apologize to Sky.'' Riven walked in the area and looked at his three friends.

''Hey Sky?'' Sky, Brandon and Timmy turned around to see Riven.

''Yeah?''

''I'm sorry dude.''

''Riven it's okey, I know you didn't mean to.'' Sky smiled and choke his hand.

''Well are going back to training or what?'' Brandon draw his sword.

* * *

Musa was still in her bed, she hasn't eaten anything or even spoken since that week before.

''Now, I'm tired of this. Go and make up with Riven or move ON.'' Stella was starting to get out of patient.

''Stella don't you see she's heartbroken.'' Flora sat down on Musas bed and stroke the crying musical fariys hair.

''Well if she now is so heartbroken, then she should get together with Riven again.''

''Stella please if you don't have anything wise to say, don't say anything at all.'' Bloom stood up and walked over to Stella with.

''Well I have had enough of this, all the crying.''

''How would you feel if you broke up with Brandon, or he broke up with you?''

''Impossible, me and my darling would never do something like that.''

''Then keep you mouth SHUT.''

''RIVEN!'' Musa cried out in pain of an broken heart.

''That's it, I'm going to the Red Fountain.'' Stella started to walk towards the the door but was stopped by Musas weak voice.

''No, Stella please.'' Musa sat up in her bed.

''Then you go yourself and make this up with him.'' Stella pointed at the door.

''Stella!'' Bloom warned her best friend.

''No Bloom, she's right. I wouldn't have broke up with Riven in the first place, I'll go to the Red Fountain.''

''Musa are you sure about this?'' Layla walked over to her friend and sat down besides her.

''I'm sure.''

* * *

Riven walked through the empty corridors at Red Fountain. Thoughts running through his head, about Musa. Why did she wanted to break up with him? Had she meet someone else? He wanted to talk to her but how could he? She would only tell him of. He leaned against the wall, ran his hands through his purple hair and signed.

''Riven?'' A girl voice called behind him. He turned around and saw a familiar girl.

''What are you doing here?''

* * *

_**Who is it? Musa? Find out in next chapter:)**_

* * *


	3. I belong here

**_I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)_**

**_I know this chapter was really short but I'll be better I promise :)_****_I belong here_**

* * *

''Riven?'' A girl voice called behind him. He turned around and saw a familiar girl.

''What are you doing here?''

''Is that the way you great me?'' A brown haired girl step a few steps closer to him.

''Sorry Mista I was just surprised.'' He pulled the girl into a hug.

''How are you doing?'' She broke the hug and looked up at him again.

''Well I have been feeling better.''

''Oh you poor thing, I heard about your break up.'' She hugged him again.

* * *

Musa arrived at Red Fountain, she was going to make things up with Riven again. She had missed him like crazy this week.

''I just hope he'll take me back.'' she thought for herself.

''Musa? What are you doing here?'' She turned around and saw Helia walk towards her.

''I was looking for Riven, do you know where he is?''

''No I haven't seen him in an hour or so but I'm sure he is in our room or something.''

''Alright thanks, I'll go and look for him.''

''Well I see you later.''

Now all she had to do was find Riven, apologize, and hope that he'll take her back.

* * *

''Thanks but hey, what are you doing here?''

''Well your parents want's to see you.''

''And they send you? Typical them.'' Riven leaned against the rail from the Red Fountain.

''They believe I can talk sense into you.'' Mista put an comforting hand on Rivens back.

''Well if that is the reason you're here, trying to take me home again, then you can go back home again.''

''Riven, I just do as I'm told.'' Her voice sounded upset. How could his parents call him home now? When he began at the Red Fountain they promised him as long he's was there they wouldn't call him home.

''Mista, I don't belong in Eldorado. I belong here.'' He turned around to face her.

''Riven, your kingdom needs you.'' Riven scowl at his eyebrow.

* * *

**_WTF? Kingdom? Is our Riven a prince? And who is this Mista? Will Musa find Riven? Find out in next chapter:) Please R&R :D_**


	4. TzekelKan and an Cat fight

**_I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)_**

* * *

**_Tzekel-Kan and an Cat fight_**

''What do you mean? What's wrong with Eldorado?''

''Tzekel-Kan has taken Chel hostage and if he doesn't get the crown, he's are gonna kill her.''

''Tzekel-Kan? Are you kidding me? He's a fruitcake.''

''Not anymore Riven, he's more powerful now.'' Riven bursts out in laughter.

''That was almost funny Mista.''

''Oh yeah? Well he did this!'' She pulled up shirt and reviled a giant scare on her stomach. Riven look with fear on the giant scare. Had really Tzekel-Kan done that?

''Did he do that? That's gigantic!''

''I told you so! I was nearly killed Riven, and this, this is nothing compare what he can do now!''

''Is it really that bad?''

''Oh Riven how can I ever show my body at the streets again?'' Mista started to cry and thrown herself into Rivens arms and he embraced her.

''I'm coming with you, and I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna make him pay for doing this to you and trying to steal my kingdom.''

''So you coming back with me?''

''I'm sure is, tomorrow, I have some things to do first.

Little did they know that they had been seen. A curtain musical princess had watch the whole seen.

* * *

Riven stood in Saladins office.... again with Saladin himself. Mista had offered herself to join him but he thought it would be better if she waited outside.

''So you're saying that you're a prince?'' Saladin looked slightly confused.

''Yes Sir!'' Riven was starting to sweat.

''And you're prince of Eldorado? The kingdom of gold?''

''Yes Sir!''

''And you haven't given me this information before because?''

''I didn't want people to find out Sir!''

''Okey, I'll let you go on one condition.''

''What's that Sir?''

''You'll take the boys with you.''

''Sky and the others? I can't, they can't find out!''

''Don't you trust your friends?'' Saladin smiled.

''Okey, okey, I'll ask them. But if they won't come with me, I'll go by myself.''

''Of course my boy.''

* * *

Meanwhile outside Mista had meet Musa.

''So, you're waiting for Riven am I right?'' Musa smiled at the other girl.

''Yes I'm, do you know him?''

''Yeah well, I was together with him for like one year.'' Sarcasm entering Musas voice.

''Oh so you're Musa? Hi I'm Mista very pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you.''

''Oh alright, well I'm gonna tell you one thing little missy, stay the hell away from Riven.''

''I think that you've misunderstood something, me and Riven we're just..''

''Friends? I've heard that before, if there is anything going on between you two, it ends right here!'' Mista look surprised at the angry musical princess infront of her. There was something buzzing in Mistas pocket and when she took it up Musa saw that it was some sort of cell phone. An hologram popped up and an beautiful woman with red hair and an quite handsome man with Rivens purple colored hair.

''Your majesties!''

''You fond him yet?'' The man said.

''Yes Sir, he'll come back with me tomorrow.''

_''What? Is Riven leaving?'' _Musa started to get wet in her eyes.

''Good job Mista, we are proud of you.''

''Thank you Sir.''

''Mista take good care of my son now and bring him home safely.'' It was the womans turn to speak.

_''Son? Riven? Majesty?''_

''I'll.''

* * *

A young girl sat in an cave dressed in an pink top just covering her breasts make of silk and loose trousers in the same fabric, a few jewelry and an golden tiara decorated with diamonds. She had curly red hair that reach down to her hips tided up. A man walked in with almost the same clothing just he missed the top and in black fabric.

''Tzekel-Kan? You maybe didn't knew it but I'm princess over Eldorado so LET ME GO!''

''Your highness, do you know why you here? You're here because if your parents doesn't give me the throne, you'll die so SHUT UP!''

''You won't get away with this, Riven will come and rescue me.'' The girl tried get the ropes of her.

''Riven? Riven? Isn't that your big brother? I can handle him.''

''Hah you could try.'' She grinned at the man who now turned and looked at her.

_''Please mom and dad, send Riven to rescue me before it's to late.''_

* * *

''What do you mean that you'll bring him back tomorrow? What are you up to?''

''I'm taking Riven back home to his family and his kingdom.''

''Oh no your not!''

''Oh yes I'm''

''You b**ch!'' Musa hit Mista across the face and they started a fight.

''Hey, hey what's going on here?'' Musa felt someone grab her from behind and saw Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy stop the girls cat fight.

''She, she is going to take Riven from us!'' Musa grind her teeth as she pointed over to Mista.

''Who are you?'' The guys looked at Mista slightly confused.

''I'm....'' She was interrupt by Riven who walked out of Saladins office.

''Musa? What're you doing here?''

''I want to walk with you! NOW!'' Musa pulls Riven with her out of the school.

* * *

**_What will Musa say to Riven? What will Sky and the others say when ther hear that Riven is an prince? And what will Musa say? Will they go to Eldorado with him? And what's up with Riven and Mista? Find out in next chapter :)_**


	5. On our way to Eldrorado

**__********I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**

**On our way to Eldorado**

''Musa, what are you doing?''

''What's up with that girl Mitsa.''

''Mista.''

''Whatever.''

''I didn't think you cared.'' Riven grinned at his ex-girlfriend.

''Of course I care, I love you. But I guess you have other things in your mind.'' Musa started to walk away but Riven grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a panssionated kiss. Musa moaned and let Riven slip his tongue into her mouth. Riven wrapped his arms around her waist and she let hers slip around his neck. When they broke apart Musa hit Riven hard in his chest.

''Ouch, what was that for?''

''What are think you doing?''

''Kissing you?''

''No I mean, why are you leaving with her for.''

''Oh that.'' Riven scratched himself in on his chin.

''I'm waiting.''

''Well there is this one little thing I have forget to mention for all of you.''

''Like....''

''I'm one of the most riches princes in the whole universe.'' First Musa looked with an empty expression on her face and then just started to laugh.

''That's funny Riven, now really what's it?''

''Musa, I'm serious.''

''You mean you are? Why didn't you tell me this before?'' Riven could really tell that Musa was upset.

''I guess that.... I didn't want people to... I wanted that people liked me for me.'' Musa hugged him.

''Oh Riven, I don't care about your money or your title. And I'm sure Brandon and the others dont either.''

''You mean that?''

''Of course I do.'' He leaned down and kissed her.

''Well why are you going back for?''

''There is this bad guy that have kidnapped my little sister and treating to kill her if my parents doesn't give him the throne. So I've to go back and rescue her.''

''I understand that, but let me come with you.''

''I can't you let come with me, it can be dangerous.''

_''Or does you just want to be alone with that slut? No way I'll let you go that easy.''_

''I can help, please Riven? And I want to see your kingdom, and your parents and your sister, and your people and...''

''Musa!''

''Please?'' Musa did the puppy eyes because she now the Riven was going to let her go then.

''Musa.... okey, fine.''

''Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Musa hugged and kissed him again.

''And I bet the girls will coming with us, and the boys.''

''Musa don't get carried away now, this can be very dangerous.''

* * *

''So when you say that Riven, our Riven are one of the riches princes in the universe, you mean that...'' Brandon tried to figure out what Mista just had tried to explain for him and the others.

''That he is one of the most riches princes in the whole universe yes, how many times do I've to tell you?''

''But if he now is a prince, why haven't he told us?''

''I don't now, he maybe didn't want anyone to know like you and me did Brandon.''

''Yeah well, and you are again?'' Brandon drove is attention back to Mista.

''I work for his parents and Riven sisters best friend.''

''Well well look isn't it the prince himself?'' Timmy had spot Riven and Musa walking down the corridor holding hands.

''Well we see you two got together again.''

''Yeah well she couldn't resist my charms.'' Riven said playfully.

''Riven!'' Musa hit Riven in his chest but not hard.

''Well buddy I think that you have some explaining to do.''

''I know, I know but I can't right now, I have a kingdom to save.''

''Wait buddy, we are going with you.''

''Yeah, we are going with you man.''

''Thanks guys but, I can die over there and I don't want you to go the same way because of me....''

''Don't say that Riven, DON'T SAY THAT!'' Musa hugged her boyfriend as hard as she could.

''But it's true, that's why I don't want you to go either.''

''Now you listen to me mister.'' Musa stands infront of Riven and holds a finger point at his chest.

''If you are dying back there, I'm going to die with you. UNDERSTAND?''

''Yes Madam.''

''What a good boyfriend.'' Musa throws her arms around his neck and kissed him.

''Now back to the subject, Riven we are going with you and that's final.''

''Thanks guys I really appreciate it.''

''So are we going to Alfea, I'm sure the girls want's to go with us, especially Stella, a whole new world she hasn't shopped in.'' All of them laugh when Brandon know what is girlfriend would say.

''Well if we hurry we will maybe make it back tonight already.''

''Well lets go and pack then.'' All of the boys started to walk towards their room and Riven walked hand in hand with Musa behind. Musa looked back at Mista and gave her _*__**I got him and you didn't**__*_ glare.

* * *

''Oh, my, god this is gonna be so great. Eldorado, I have always wanted to go there.''

''Yeah it says that the buildings are of pure gold.''

''Is that true Riven?'' Bloom stared at the specialist with wide open eyes.

''Well not all of it but the palace is like 50% gold and like 25% of the rest of the planet is gold.''

''Wow and are there any good shops there.''

''Stella!'' All of the Winx laugh.

''What I'm on vacation remember? And I haven't been in Eldorado yet.''

''First of all we have a mission Stella and that's rescue Rivens sister and the whole planet.''

''Well I'm just glad that we got this holiday from Faragonda.''

''Yeah me too.''

''Aren't we there soon, I'm tired of just sitting here.'' Stella leaned back in her seat.

''Just a few more minutes.''

''Riven can I talk with you for a second.'' Mista stood up.

''Yeah sure, Sky can you take over here.''

''Yeah of course.'' Sky took Rivens place and Riven followed Mista back to garage which disliked allot from a certain musical fairy.

''Musa? What's wrong?'' Flora had noticed Musas glare.

''I'm telling you guys, she is T for trouble.''

* * *

**_Dundundun... read the next chapter! :)_**

* * *


	6. My boyfriend parents

******__**

I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)

* * *

**My boyfriend parents **

Riven and Mista came back from the garage like 5 minutes later.

''Hi Riven.'' Musa walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

''Missed me already?'' Riven grinned at her.

''I always miss you when you aren't with me.'' She kissed him once again before letting him go back and steer the ship. Musa walked over grinning to Mista who look slightly annoyed by Musas behavior.

''So what did you to chat about?''

''It's non of your business.'' Mista was on her way to walk away but Musa grabbed her wrist.

''Oh yes there is, he is my boyfriend and he's business is my business.''

''Look guys there it is!'' Riven said from his seat.

''Oh it's beautiful Riven.''

''Well are we going to call my parents and tell my people to give us a great welcome?''

''Can you really do that in like fifteen minutes?'' Stella stood behind him.

''I sure can, Mista may I?''

''You sure can.'' Mista gave Riven that thing Musa had seen earlier.

''What do you want Mista?'' It was the woman and the man again.

''Is that the way to greet your son?'' Riven grinned at his parents.

''Riven? Is that you?''

''I'm on Eldorado in fifteen minutes.''

''Oh we can't wait sweetheart.''

''Bye.''

''Bye son!''

''What about the people part?'' Stella looked a bit disappointed.

''Just you wait Stel, just you wait.'' Riven grinned for himself.

* * *

Back in the cave that Chel was holding hostage. Tzekel-Kan rushed in where Chel was tided up with an angry expression on his face and pondered something for himself.

''What was that Tzekel-Kan? Broke a nail or something?''

''If you don't want to break a nail or worse your neck you better shut your royal mouth.''

''Oh cranky are we?''

''Your brother are on his way.''

''I knew it, now you're going down Tzekel-Kan, you better let me go then Riven just might break your ribs or something.''

''Oh let him come, I'm not afraid of him.''

''Well we saw that last time you kidnapped me your bastard, and this time he'll kill you mark my word.''

''That's it!'' Tzekel-Kan shot a fire bolt from his hand and sent it over towards Chel.

* * *

Riven and the others walked out from the ship and as Riven said infront of the royal palace it stood at least fivehundred people and applaud and cheered when they saw their prince. And a few meters the King and Queen stood and waited for their son. The Queen had a long white dress with long golden cloak behind her, A golden crown with diamonds, a golden belt and some golden jewelry. The King had matching clothes with his wife. And as Riven had said some of the buildings were of pure gold.

''What did I tell you?'' Riven whispered to Stella who just looked like she had find a pimple on her face. Musa was on her way over to take Rivens hand but Mista grabbed his arms first and he smiled. Musa growled something and was on her way to rip Mista of him but Techna and Flora stopped her and gave her that **_*Later*_** look. When Riven and Mista had reach his parents the Winx and the specialist stood a bit from them.

''Oh Riven, we've missed you so much.'' The Queen hugged him and he hugged back.

''It's great to be back, mom are you crying?''

''I'm just very happy.''

''Son?'' Riven drove his attention to his father and hugged him too.

''Dad.''

''Who are this people?'' The King smiled at the others and reach a hand for them to come closer.

''Oh this is my friends from the Red Fountain and our friends from Alfea. They insisted to come with me and fight against Tzekel-Kan.''

''Very well then any friends of my son are friends of my kingdom and welcome here anytime.''

''Your majesties.'' All of them bowed for the king and his wife.

''ATTENTION PEOPLE OF ELDORADO, MY SON PRINCE RIVEN IS BACK WITH US AND HE IS GOING TO SAVE US FROM TZEKEL-KAN.'' The people applauded again.

''AND HIS FRIENDS IS HERE TOO, AND TOGETHER THEY CAN DEFEAT HIM... FOREVER.'' More applauds.

''Well come on in dears you must be starving.'' The Queen and King lead their guests in into the palace. Riven walked back to Musa again and kissed her on her forehead and they walked in smiling hand in hand. Once inside there was a long corridor with like fifty pictures of Kings and Queens before Rivens parents on the wall. One of them where Rivens father when he had been younger and one of Rivens parents wedding portrait. And one of Riven himself with a girl that Musa would though were his sister and another smaller boy with Rivens mother flame red hair.

''Riven?''

''Mhm?''

''Who's that boy?'' Musa pointed as they walked past the portrait.

''Well he... we can take that later.'' Riven smiled down at his girlfriend and just continue walk down the corridor.

Once inside the dinnerroom they all sat down around a big table and servants came out with plates of food for all of them.

''So Riven how are planning about save your sister?'' The King waited for an answer from his son.

''Well I don't even know where she is, so first of all I want to know where she is.''

''That's why you need Mista to go with you because she knows the way into Tzekel-Kans hiding place.''

''Mista tell me about this place please.''

''Well it's pretty much like the secret tunnels from the palace to the city you remember those?''

''How can I forget?'' Riven grinned at her and she grinned back. Musa make a fist under the table but Bloom relaxed her.

''This tunnels you're talking about, are they like the tunnels in the downland Riven?'' Sky look at his friend.

''Pretty much just that the girls can stay transformed longer.''

''But what about mine and Floras powers? We couldn't go to the download because of our powers.'' Musa didn't like to leave Mista alone with Riven without being there with him.

''Well that I don't know but then if you can't fight you can get Chel in safety while we others are finish of Tzekel-Kan.'' Musa and Flora only nodded in respond.

''You're going tomorrow then?''

''Yeah, girls make sure you'll go to sleep early.'' Riven grinned at his fairy friends.

* * *

**_What up with Riven and Mista really? Who's that other boy in the portrait? Is Chel dead? Find out in next chapter:)_**


	7. On a rescue mission

**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)

* * *

**

**On a rescue mission **

After dinner Riven was going to show the others their bedrooms, when the others had gone in to their rooms Riven grabbed Musas wrist and pulled her close to him.

''Well you on the other hand, I wanna show you something else as well.'' He grinned at her.

''This sounds interesting.''

''Come on.'' He pulled her with him.

''Hey Riven that boy in the portrait we saw before.''

''What about him?''

''Well you promised me you would tell me who it was.''

''He's my brother.''

''You got a brother too? Where is he?''

''He's dead.''

''Oh Riven I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.''

''I know you didn't.''

''What happened too him?''

''Tzekel-Kan killed him just a few month before I started at Red Fountain.''

''That guy who kidnapped your sister?''

''Yes, we never find him after that and now he is planning on to do the same with Chel.''

''Well you're going to get your revenge tomorrow right?''

''I'm not so sure about that.''

''Riven stop thinking like that, you are going to survive, Chel and the others too. And we, we are going to live happily ever after.'' Musa stood infront of him and stroke his cheek.

''You wanna do that?''

''Do what?''

''Marry me someday?''

''I couldn't be happier.'' Riven bent down to kiss her and she kissed back.

''Well I see you two are enjoying each other.'' A voice interrupt them.

''Dad, we were just.''

''I know what son, and I must say that I like your company.'' The King winked over at his son.

''You majesty.'' Musa curtsey.

''It's no need for that dear, besides I guess you have an interest in my son am I right?'' The King smiled at her.

''Yes Sir.'' Musa blushed.

''Well how about you and Riven come and see me and my wife in an hour so we could get to know each other better?''

''Yes Sir I would love to.'' Musa felt relived that the King seemed to like her.

''Riven?''

''Yes dad?''

''Good choice.'' The King winked once again.

''Thanks dad.'' And with that the King left the two of them alone.

''Well that went well.'' Musa signed of relive.

''What should I wear you think?''

''What you wear now?''

''Riven this is your parents I can't just come and wear whatever I have.''

''Musa what did Stella do to you?''

''Riven!''

''Okey I'm sorry I'm sorry.''

''Well I maybe should wear that red dress or that pink one, or maybe...''

''Musa listen to me! You are perfect as you're, we're just going to talk to my parents for a while.''

''Well I have to make an good impression so they'll like me.''

''They are going to love you, don't worry.'' Riven kissed her at her forehead.

''You think so?''

''I know so.''

''Hey Riven can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''What's going on between you and Mista?''

''Me and Mista? We're just friends, how come?''

''Well I've got the feeling that it's some romantic going on between you two.''

''Romantic? Urgh don't say something like that Musa, she is lake an other sister to me that's all.''

''Good because I don't want to lose you again.''

''You won't.'' He kissed her again and she kissed back.

* * *

Chel was still tided up in Tzekel-Kans cave and she was getting tired of if. Tzekel-Kan was nowhere to be seen.

''Can it hurt to try one more time? CHELDORADO'' She tried to transform but she couldn't, she had been here to long. She was getting weak and pale.

''Well maybe telepathy will work this time.''Both Chel and Riven could talk with each other telepathy if they were in danger, it didn't work everytime but she really hoped that it would this time.

_''Riven? Riven can you here me?'' _

* * *

Riven and Musa laid in Rivens bed and was making out. Riven was skirt less and Musa laid in her bra and trousers.

_''Riven? Riven can you here me?'' _The voice was like an echo in Rivens head.

_''Chel? Chel is it you?'' _

_''Yes it's me, you have to get me out of here fast.''_

_''Are you okey? Have that bastard done anything to you?''_

_''Only a couple of brushes, but he's mad Riven, mad.''_

_''I'll come and rescue you tomorrow don't worry.'' _

_''Tomorrow? I don't know if I'll live through the night.''_

_''Is it really that bad?''_

_''Please Riven I.....''_

_''Chel? Chel?! Chel!''_

''Chel!''

''What's wrong?''

''She's in a jam, I gotta help her.'' He jumped of bed and started to dress.

''Now? But what about our plan?''

''We have to do it now Musa, she might not survive through the night.''

''And you know this how?''

''I don't have time to explain, come on get dressed.'' He throw her sweater over to her and she dressed.

* * *

Riven and Musa had spread the news to the others and now they and the Queen and King stood in the throneroom.

''Riven can you please take it again.''

''We don't have time, stay here or come with me decide for yourself but I'm going to save my sister... now.'' Riven make his way towards the door with angry steps.

''Riven wait, we're coming with you.''

* * *

The Winx, the Specialists and Mista walked trough some tunnels with Mista and Riven in the front.

''Well which way? Left or right?'' Riven looked at Mista.

''I... I don't remember.'' She burst out in tears and Riven embraces her.

''Alright that's it, GET OF HIM.'' Musa make her way through the others and ripped Mista and Riven apart.

''Musa what's gotten in to you?'' Riven confused about his girlfriends behavior.

''I SEE THE WAY SHE LOOKS AT YOU, AND I'M SICK OF IT!''

''Please Musa not so loud.'' Bloom laid her hand on her friends shoulder.

''Bloom is right we have a mission before we can deal with your love life.'' Brandon started to get tired and wanted to get this done with and go back to the palace and get some sleep.

''Mista can you please try and remember which way it is so we just can get this over with.''

Sky also getting tired of this.

''Hey you can go back if you want to, I didn't force you to come with me.'' Now it was Rivens turn to get angry.

''Stop it! This cave make us fight against each other, it's left.''

''You sure?''

''I'm positive.''

''Okey lets go.''

''I'll get you Mista mark my words.'' Musa growled for herself.

* * *

''How are you feeling princess? Not felling so good are you?'' Tzekel-Kan grinned at his prisoner.

''Shut up your worm.'' Chel didn't know how long she had left.

''Oh hit a nerve did I?''

''RIVEN!'' Chel burst out in tears.

''He won't save you, when are you going to get that into your head?''

''Yes he'll.''

''No because when he gets here, you're already dead.'' Tzekel-Kan grinned at her and stroke her cheek. Tears ran down a pale, weak terrifying Chel.

* * *

**_Will Riven and the others make it there in time? Will Riven get his revenge for his brother and sister? Does Mista have romantic feelings for Riven? Find out in next chapter :)_**


	8. I like you girl

**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**

**_I like you girl_**

''Well here it's guys.'' Mista and the others stopped infront of an big doorway.

''You mean that my sister is in there?''

''And Tzekel-Kan? Yes.''

''Girls, if you are gonna transform this is the right time to do it.''

''Okey girls lets do this, MAGIC WINX.''

(The girls transform and blablabla.)

''Mista?''

''MISTORADO!'' Mista transformed into her enchantix. A light blue dress with a darker lace, and blue wings.

''Wow Mista what power do you have?'' Layla tried to be friendly.

''I'm the fairy of water and ice.'' Mista said proudly.

''Wow another Icy.'' Musa whispered to Stella and the girls giggled.

''Musa not know.'' Flora glared at the girls.

''Who's Icy?'' Mista looked confused.

''Oh she is just a stupid witch like you.'' Musa smiled sweetly.

''Come on girls we can take that later.''

''Riven is right, come on how are going to get trough this thing?''

''Leave that to us, Musa you maybe should stand back if you powers you know.'' Bloom looked at her friend who looked a bit disappointed.

''Yes you probably right.''

''Come on girls.'' And in only a second the doorway was open and there was Chel and Tzekel-Kan.

''Riven!'' Chel cried out in happiness.

''Get your filthy hands of my sister.'' Riven growled and was looking like he was trying to kill Tzekel-Kan with his eyes.

''Ah Riven I have been waiting for you.''

''And now, I'm gonna kill you.'' Riven grabbed his sword and ran against Tzekel-Kan but he missed his blow as Tzekel-Kan teleport to the other side of the room.

''COWARD.''

''Musa and Flora you get Chel out of here and we'll meet up with you later.''

''Okey Sky.'' Musa and Flora make their way over to the tided up princess and tried to get hers rope of.

''Who are you?'' Chel looked a bit scared.

''Don't worry, I'm your brothers girlfriend and this is our friend.''

''Really? Well I always thought that Riven had great taste but this, this is to good to be true.''

''Thank you your highness.'' Musa blushed.

''I got it, your free princess.'' Flora got the ropes of Chel.

''Now come on we got to get you out of here.'' Musa and Flora help the weak princess out and left the others to fight.

''Oh isn't this fair? One against ten.''

''Well meet me in a fair fight you creep.''

''As you wish little prince.''

''Okey guys let me handle this from now on.''

''But Riven....'' Sky was about to protest.

''But nothing Sky, if I die I want you to finish him of for me.''

''Are you coming little prince?'' Tzekel-Kan drove a black sword from nowhere and they started to fight.

''You now Riven, your sister wasn't as easy to capture as your brother, remember him?''

''You killed him you freaking bastard.''

''Cry cry me a river!''

''That's it, this is for Tulio.'' Riven blowed a hard blow so Tzekel-Kan fell to the ground.

''And this is for Chel.'' He sent Tzekel-Kans sword flying.

''And this, this is for Mista.'' Riven kicked him hard in his ribs.

''And this, this is for Eldorado and it's people.'' Riven stuck the sword through Tzekel-Kans chest and he died immediately. Riven fainted over Tzekel-Kans dead body and the others rushed over to him.

''Riven? Mate can you hear me?'' Brandon shook Rivens body and tried wake him up.

''We better get him back to the palace.''

''What about this thing here?'' Helia pocked at Tzekel-Kan with his foot.

''We should bring him to the palace to, okey Brandon can you help me please?'' Sky was trying to throw Riven over his shoulder.

* * *

''So you are together with my brother?''

''Yeah, well maybe not for very long.'' Musa look sadly at her legs.

''Why not?'' Chel laid her hand on Musas shoulder.

''Because of that Mista bitc.... sorry your her friend right?''

''Yes I'm, but so are Riven.''

''I'm starting to think that they have something romantic going on between them.'' Musas eyes started to get wet.

''Well I wouldn't worry about it if I were you.''

''You think so?''

''I know so, besides if you feel treated by Mista again just let me know and I'll talk to her alright?''

''You would take my side before your friend?''

''Yeah well I don't want my best friend and my brother to get together, and I like you girl, you're good for Riven.''

''Thanks Chel.'' Musa smiled at the princess.

''No problem, I'm starting to get worried about the others.''

''You don't think they are dead do you?''

''No I don't.''

''Hey look there they are.'' Flora spotted the others coming out from the cave.

''Riven? No Riven!'' Musa run over to the body that Sky had dropped to the ground.

* * *

**_Will Riven wake up again? Find out in next chapter! Please R&R :)_**

* * *


	9. The bale and sister and brother love

_********__I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)_

_**The ball and sister and brother love.**_

''Riven? Riven wake up!'' A crying Musa sat next to Rivens body and shook him.

''What happened?'' Chel sat on the other side and cried.

''Well he just fainted.'' Mista and the others looked at the two crying princess.

''Riven I know I've been a pain in the ass lately but I promise if you wake up I'll never do that again. You can't leave me like this, we should get married and have kids and grow old together remember?'' Musa cried between the sentences. All of the Winx sat down around their crying friend and hugged her tightly.

''Well we better get the princess back to the palace.''

''Hey not without me.'' Riven opened his eyes and sat up slightly.

''RIVEN! YOUR ALIVE!'' Musa pushed him down to the ground again by throw herself in his arms.

''Of course I'm, I was just taking a nap.''

''Oh you stupid, did you really have to scare me like that?''

''Well, I wanted to here you say all those things.''

''Riven!'' Musa laughed.

''No really what happened?'' Riven scratched his forehead trying to remember.

''After you killed Tzekel-Kan you passed out man.''

''Chel! Chel!'' Riven looked around searching for his sister.

''I'm here.'' Now it was Chels turn to throw herself into her brothers arms.

''It's over now, it's finally over.'' Chel cried into his chest.

''Yes now we can go home and you can sleep in your own bed.''

''Oh gosh that's one of the most thing I've missed the most.'' All laughed and they went back to the palace.

* * *

''Chel! Sweetheart.'' The King and Queen was in the throneroom waiting for their childrens arrival. Chel ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

''I've missed you so much.''

''We own you a big favor.'' The King looked at the others.

''You majesty, it was most Rivens work, he was the one that finished Tzekel-Kan off.'' Sky and the others didn't want to take the credit for something Riven had done.

''You know what? How about we throw a bale tomorrow night to celebrate that Eldrorados prince and princess is home again and you of course are all welcome. And one and each of you'll get 10.000 dollars.''

''Oh SHOPPING.'' All they could hear was Stellas voice echo in the throneroom.

''I think that you all deserves to get to bed, you must be all exhausted.'' The Queen still didn't want to let her daughter go.

''Good night your majesties.'' The Winx and the specialists bowed and walked back to their bedrooms.

''Well good night then.'' Musa was on her way to her bedroom before Riven stopped her.

''Hey no good night kiss?'' Riven looked hurt.

''I'm still mad at you.'' She started to walk of again.

''Any way I can make it up to you?'' He pulled her back and embraced her.

''Well, there is one thing.'' Musa grinned up at her boyfriend.

''I don't like the sound of that.'' He grinned back at her.

''Riven you have to be my slave tonight and if disobey, you'll get punished. Now come on.'' She leaned in and kissed him before pulling him with her into her bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

The next morning the decoration for the bale the same evening was almost done. The royal family and their guests sat and ate their breakfast.

''Riven darling?'' Riven didn't hear his mother he was in his own thoughts.

''Riven?'' He still didn't react.

''HEY SLIMEBALL!'' Chel shout at her brother.

''Why you little wea...'' This got Riven out of his trance and he stood up ready to go and hit his little sister.

''Language you two!''

''Riven what are you thinking about? You've been distant all morning.''

''Well I was just thinking, I've something to do but I'll catch with you guys by and hour or so.'' Riven got up from his place and left the others confused.

''What's up with him?''

''I guess he had something to do.''

''Well when Riven comes back he promised he would so us around the city.'' Musa had finished her breakfast.

''Well I hope he hurries then, because some good shopping in this world I don't want to miss.'' The others laughed at Stellas remark.

* * *

A figure with a black cloak stepped into a shop.

''Can I help you my friend?'' The salesman asked the figure.

''Actually I think that you are the only one that can help me.'' The figure took of the cloak to see that it's Riven.

* * *

**_What is Riven up to know? Is Chels and Mistas friendship on a rocky road? Find out in next chapter and please R&R:)_**

* * *


	10. Friends droves apart?

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

* * *

**_Friends droves apart?_**

''So are you guys ready to go and see the town?'' Riven was back from wherever he was.

''Yes, god Riven were have you been?'' Stella wanted to go shopping. (as always -.-')

''Well I have been... and.... I had to do something.''

''Well are we going or not? We need some new dresses for tonight.'' Musa smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand glad that Mista had to work so she couldn't come with them.

''Come on lets go!'' Brandon took Stellas hand and the others grabbed their partners hands.

_''I wonder what Riven is up to!''_ Musa thought for herself.

* * *

''Oh god I hate that Musa.''

''Why don't you give her a break Mista!'' Chel looked quite annoyed at her friend.

''Well don't you.''

''No, she seems really nice.''

''I can't believe that stupid WHORE turned my best friend against me!'' Mista looked at Chel with some hate in her eyes.

''Well she maybe isn't the one that is a whore? I've seen how you look at Riven.''

''Can you blame me? You brother is super awesome mega hot!'' Mista said in an duh voice.

''Well you are the whore here because Musa can get Riven in bed because he wants her, you on the other hand, you'll probably have you drug him. No wait I don't think that will help.'' Mista walked over to her and slapped her across her face.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chel, I didn't mean too.'' Mista put her hands against he mouth in shook.

''GET OUT, THIS IS MY ROOM!'' Chel led Mista over to the door and pushed her trough it.

''I swear Musa, you are going to pay for this.'' Mista grinned for herself.

* * *

The guys had left the girls into a evening dress shop and promised they would meet up with them an hour later since they wanted to so to the weapon store and the girls didn't and contrary.

''Oh look at this one!'' Stella walked out from the changing room and wore a long white dress with some pink decoration on the chest.

''You look beautiful Stella!'' Bloom smiled at her best friend.

''She always does.''

''Oh thanks Flora, but not always.''

''Are you done Musa.'' Bloom called to the musical princess inside her changing room.

''Almost just wait a second.... okey, what do you think?'' Musa stepped out of her changing room and the others stood with wide open mouths when they saw her in the purple dress.

''That bad?'' Musa looked a bit ashamed.

''Not at all sweetie, you look so, so....'' Flora couldn't finish her sentence.

''Beautiful?!'' Bloom helped the nature fairy.

''Musa darling, when Riven sees you in that dress he is going to forget all about that bitch Mista.'' Stella laid her arm around Musas neck and smiled.

''Thanks Stell, I'm so happy you can see right through her too.'' Musa laid her arm around her friends waist.

''Well I think that you're just paranoid you two.'' Bloom rolled her eyes.

''Yes all have a good side.'' Flora said.

''Who's side are you on? I know that Stella, Layla and Techna are on mine but you two, I'm not so sure.'' Musa looked suspicious on Flora and Bloom.

''Of course we're on your side, it's just maybe that they really are just friends.''

''Oh come on Flora, haven't you seen the looks and things she gives him.'' Layla put her hands on her hips.

''Thanks Layla.''

* * *

''Oh Riven I can't believe you didn't tell us you were prince of Eldorado before.'' Brandon looked around in the big weapon store.

''Yes this shop is.... so cool.'' Helia said.

''Well I didn't want you guys to know you know.''

''What? Why not?'' Brandon looked at his friend.

''Well, I didn't want to make friends for my status you know?''

''It's cool Riven, but we loved you before and I still love you.'' Sky grinned at the others prince.

''Shut up man!'' Riven and the others laughed.

''Well, what did you do before mate?'' Timmy looked at a new sword.

''Just some stuff, nothing important.''

''Well okey buddy.''

''Hey, guys I think that we should get back to the girls before Stella buys the entire shop.'' The others laughed at Brandons joke about his shopping obsessed girlfriend.

* * *

**_Will Chel tell Riven that Mista slapped her? How will the bale turn out? Can Musa really trust Bloom and Flora? What is Mista going to do with Musa? Will the others find out what Riven is up to? Find out in next chapter and please R&R:)_**


	11. OH MY GOD!

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

* * *

**_OH MY GOD!_**

It was evening and the bale wound begin soon. The Winx stood inside Musas room and got ready.

''Well which should I have? This one? or this one?'' Musa held up two necklaces. One golden chain with a golden heart with a note engraved that Riven gave her for her birthday last year. And her mothers diamond necklace.

''I think you should take the heart, it fists more with your dress.'' Layla said.

''Yes, I think so too.''

''We all do I think.''

Musa had the purple dress that ended just above her breasts with no arms, the golden chain a pair of gold earrings and matching gloves and high heels. Bloom wore a long light blue dress and a sapphire necklace she got from Sky at Valentines day, white gloves and white high heels. Stella wore the white dress, a diamond necklace and diamond earrings, pink gloves and white high heels. Layla wore a green long dress with an emerald necklace and silver earrings, white gloves and green high heels. Flora wore a pink long dress that went around her neck, a silver necklace and silver earrings, with matching gloves and high heels. And Techna wore a long dress in the same color as Rivens hair, a ruby necklace and earrings, with matching gloves and shoes.

* * *

Chel stood in her room with a few maids and was getting ready. Someone knocks on her bedrooms door.

''Come in!'' Riven let himself in.

''I can't stand this maids, they asks if I need help all the time, I grown up I can take care of my.... oh I didn't mean you girls! You do a great job.'' Riven noticed that it stood like five maids infront of him glaring.

''Hehe you have forgot how it was being royalty?''

''Sort of.''

Chel wore a yellow dress with many details and a golden clock behind her, a golden tiara with diamonds, a diamond necklace and gold earrings, white gloves and white high heels.

''To much?'' Chel turned to her brother who wore matching clothes as his father that day they arrived at Eldorado and the golden clock. The maids walked out of the room.

''Not at all, you're beautiful as always.''

''Not as beautiful as Musa though.'' She winked at him.

''Well, your my little princess, but Musa is the princess of my heart.'' Riven kissed her forehead.

''You know what? I think that you should stay away from Mista.''

''What have Musa said to you now?'' Riven signed a the thoughts off Mista and Musas little competing.

''Nothing, but Mista is a snake and wants to brake you and Musa up.''

''Chel, Mista is your best friend.''

''No she isn't! She slapped me before!'' Chel started to get angry.

''She did what?! Have you told mom and dad?''

''No, I haven't.'' It knocked on the door again and this time it was a servant.

''Your highnesses? We're ready to open the bale now.''

''We're coming.''

''Sis?'' Riven gave her his arms and she took it and they walked out of the room.

* * *

The Winx had meet up with the boys in the throneroom and was waiting for the King, the Queen, Chel and Riven to walk down those giant stairs.

''You look amazing Stella!'' Brandon kissed his girlfriends cheek.

''And you look very handsome Brandon!'' Stella giggled.

''I just wished that Nabu could be here now!'' Layla looked at her friends and their boyfriends.

''Well I want Riven to come here soon.'' Musa had her gaze locked on the stairs all the time.

''Don't worry Musa, he'll be here.'' They heard a trumpet and looked up at a servant.

''May I present, his majesty King Miguel and her majesty Queen Topaz of Eldorado.'' Rivens parents walked down the stairs hooked arms.

''And may I finally again presents his royal highness prince Riven and her royal highness princess Chel of Eldorado.'' Riven and Chel walked down the stairs hooked arms and smiled at each other. The whole room applauded when they saw their prince and princess back with them.

''There he is Musa.'' Bloom giggled to her friend.

''He's so... so.''

''Unlike himself?''

''Yeah thanks Tec.''

''Well what are you waiting for darling? Go over and take your prince now!'' Stella pushed Musa a bit forward.

''I don't know if I should I mean, he has others guest right now.'' Musa blushed but a bit but hesitated.

''Oh come on Musa who could he possibly wanna see right know that you?'' Stella pushed her again.

''But Stella, no wait.'' Stella had pushed her all the way to Riven who just smiled at her.

''There you are, I've been looking for you.''

''Looking for me?''

''Well who would I rather dance with then you?''

''Well their is many pretty girls here so.''

''Not as pretty as you.'' Musa blushed and Riven peeked her on the lips.

''Well are we going to dance or what princess?'' Riven reached her hand for her to grab.

''We sure are.'' She took it and they started to slow dance.

They heard a girl scream and Riven looked around for his sister.

''Wait here, I'll be right back.''

''But Riv...'' Riven run over to his sister who looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

''Chel? What's wrong?''

''R-Riv-ven? D-do-do y-you see wha-what I see?''

''Oh my god, this can't be.''

* * *

**_What is this? Will Musa and the others find out what Riven is up to? Find out in next chapter and please R&R:)_**


	12. Back from the dead

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

* * *

_**Back from the dead**_

Chel hugged her brother from what she just have seen. There he stood, Chels and Rivens little brother stood there in flesh and blood.

''Riven? Chel?''

''No, you.... you're dead.'' Riven stroke his sisters back and looked at the red-headed man infront of them. All just stood and stared at him.

''No, no I'm not.'' Tulio walked over to his brother and sister and they were soon joined by their parents as well.

''Tulio?''

''I'm here, and I'm alive.'' Riven let go of his sister and stretched his hand over to Tulio but drove his hand back when he had felt him.

''Riven?''

''Oh my god, it's you!''

''Okey now I want a explanation and I want it right know.'' Topaz started to get upset.

''Aren't you happy to see me? I mean here I've been gone for five years and you don't even show any emotion.'' Tulio looked at his parents.

''Yeah that's the thing, you've been DEAD and now you're ALIVE again?'' Chel run up to her room and Riven out of the palace.

''Mom you believe me don't you?''

* * *

''Riven? Riven are you okey?'' Musa ran after her boyfriend and find him out on the terrace.

''Yeah, I'm okey.'' Riven scratched himself in the head.

''You are upset aren't you?''

''Yeah well, my brother who have been dead for five years just turns up alive, it doesn't make any sense.''

''I guess.''

''I'm just happy I have you here with me.'' He looked down at her and smiled.

''I not going anywhere.'' She stood on the tiptoes and kissed him long and passionately.

''I love you princess!''

''I love you more!'' She kissed him again.

''You know, I have something for you.''

''For me?'' Riven took a wrapped package out of his pocket and gave it to her.

''Oh my, Riven you didn't.''

* * *

''Son I'm so sorry about this. GUARDS!''

''Dad what are you....?'' Two guards grabbed Tulio by the arms.

''Bring him down to the dungeons, we'll sort this mystery out tomorrow.''

''But Miguel you can't throw your own son into the dungeon.'' The King nodded to the guards and they took him down to the dungeons.

''No Tulio!'' The Queen started to go after him but The King grabbed her.

''Topaz you can't know if it's him.''

''Yes I can, a mother knows when she sees her children.'' Topaz pulled away and run after the guards.

* * *

''Well can't a guy give his girlfriend a little knick-knacks sometimes?''

''Knick-knacks? Are you kidding me? Riven this must have cost a fortune.'' She hold a gold amulet with Eldorados royal family weapon shield in diamonds. He took the amulet and slipped it around her neck.

''This means that you are and you always will be one in the royal family of Eldorado.''

''Riven I.... I....'' He interrupted her with a kiss.

* * *

''Tulio? Tulio where are you?''

''Mom? Mom I'm over here.'' Topaz find him locked up into in a cell.

''Open it and leave us!'' The guard nodded and locked the door behind her.

''Tulio.'' She took Tulio in her arms and hugged him tightly.

''Mom you believe me don't you.''

''Yes darling, I believe you. I know it's you.''

''But how? How can you and not the others?''

''I'm your mother and I gave birth to you. And if you, Chel or Riven where dead I would know. I share a special bond with you three.''

''Tzekel-Kan held me prisoner for all these year. He did a clone of me and killed it so you all would think that it was me.''

''Shhh you don't have to tell me. All that matters is that you're here and you're alive.''

* * *

Riven and Musa stood still on the terrace and kissed.

''Come on I've another surprise for you.''

''Riven I feel spoiled.'' Musa giggled and followed him out in the countyard.

''Now close your eyes.'' She closed them and he got on one knee infront of her.

''Okey, open them up.''

''Riven what are you?''

''Musa, will you marry me?'' He took a little box out of his pocket and revealed a silver ring with two small diamonds with a bigger one in the middle.

In a window in one of the towers stood a certain brown-haired water and ice fairy and looked at the scene.

''How could you Riven? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me.'' A single tear run down her cheek.

''Musa I'm gonna get you for this.''

* * *

_**What will Musa say? Riven loves Mista? Will Tulio convince the others that he is alive? Find out in next chapter and please R&R:)**_


	13. Music VS Ice

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

* * *

_**Music VS Ice**_

''Riven I.... YES.'' She jump on the top of him and they both fell to the ground.

''Yes, yes!'' She wrapped her arms around him.

''I take that as an 'yes' then?''

''You bet you are.'' They got up and he slipped the silver bond on her finger and kissed her.

''Come on we have to tell the others.''

''No Musa wait. I think we should wait until you have talked to my parents tomorrow.''

''You probably right. Riven I promise, I'm going to make you so happy.''

''You already have, you just made me the happiest guy in the whole universe.''

* * *

The next morning Riven laid shirtless in bed. It was a knock on the door.

''Wait a second.'' He got out of bed and run a hand through his dirty messy hair.

''Mista? Hey.''

''Can I come in?''

''Umm yeah sure.'' He let her in and closed the door behind him.

''So whats up?''

''Riven I cant live like this anymore.''

''What?''

''I cant live here if you are gonna marry Musa.''

''How do you know about that? Are you spying on us?''

''No I was on my room and was feeling like taking some fresh air, so I opened the window and saw you.''

''Okey wait, wait. What do you mean with ''You cant stay if I'm going to marry Musa'.''

''No, I cant see you together with another women.'' She got wet in her eyes.

''Mista are you saying that?...''

''Yes Riven, I love you, I always have.'' She got closer and stroke him on his chest.

''And I think if you look deep down inside yourself, I think you love me too.'' She whispered into his ear.

''Mista I think you better go now.'' He pushed her away.

''Riven why deny it? I know you love me too.''

''No Mista I don't, you're my friend and that's it. I'm sorry.'' Mista broke out in tears and run out of the room and bumped into someone.

* * *

''I'm only being practical here.''

''No you're being stupid.'' Topaz sat by her mirror and brushed her hair.

''I cant believe that you throw him in the dungeons. Your own son Miguel? Son!'' She got upset again

''Topaz sweetheart, you have to understand that I react this way. He has been away for five years. We saw his body, you saw it too.''

''I know, sorry. It's just that I know it's him, I can feel it.''

''Okey darling, I believe you.'' Miguel walked over and kissed his wife cheek.

''So you're gonna let him out of the dungeons?''

''If you hurry up, he'll meet us and the kids in the throneroom in 10 minutes.''

* * *

Musa walked through the palace corridors in her thoughts when someone bumped into her.

''Oh I'm sorry.... Oh it's you, no I'm not sorry.''

''Shut up.''

''What was you doing in Rivens room.''

''GO TO HELL.''

''Whata? Riven?'' She let herself into Rivens room.

''What was she doing here?''

''Nothing she was just...'' Riven stood and looked out from his window with his back against Musa.

''She tried didn't she? She tried to seduce you right?''

''No she was, she was just...''

''Just what Riven?'' Musa started to get upset and walked over to him.

''She said that she loved me.''

''And?''

''Well she said that she know that I love her too.''

''But you don't, don't you?''

''Of course not and so I told her.''

''Oh I'm going to kill her.'' She was on her way out. Riven tried to grab her but he missed.

* * *

Riven stood in the throneroom with Chel and his parents. Two guards entered with Tulio behind him.

''Hey guys.''

''Now Tulio if that is your real name?'' Chel walked over to the red-haired prince.

''If you know are Tulio, you should be able to answer a question that only the REAL Tulio can answer.''

''Easy.''

''On Rivens 13th birthday, you and me slipped into mom and dads room because we should take his presents. Then someone came in where did we hide?''

''Under the bed.''

''Oh it's you!'' Chel wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

''Hey you!'' Musa find Mista crying outside in the countyard.

''What do you want?''

''You though you were so cleaver didn't you? But he didn't fall for it.''

''I don't know what you're talking about?'' Mista got up from were she sat.

''Oh yes you do! ENCHANTIX!'' Musa transformed.

''Okey you ask for it. MISTORADO.'' Mista transformed into her enchantix.

''Now you're gonna get it.'' Musa flew up into the air and Mista did the same.

''Ice nail attack!'' Mista send a couple of nail of ice flying against Musa.

''Sound barrier!'' Musa formed a barrier around herself and sent Mistas nails back to Mista again.

''Bass maxi!''

''Ouch make it stop!'' Mista held her hands by her ears.

''I cant hear you, higher? With pleasure.'' Musa snapped her fingers and Mista cried out in pain.

''Okey thats enough. Ice block!'' A giant ice block hit Musa and she feel to the ground.

''Hey whats' going on here?'' Riven, Chel the Winx and the Specialists walked out in the countyard.

''Oh my Musa are you okey?'' Stella and the others girls ran to the musical princess.

''I'm okey, she's no match for me.''

''She started it.'' Mista was now on the ground.

''Shut up!''

''Riven you have to believe me.'' Mista looked at him.

''Stay away from him Mista!'' Chel stood between them.

''Know you see what she is? A whore.'' Musa looked at Flora and Bloom.

''Mista I think it's better that you stop working in the palace.'' Riven took his sister gently by her shoulders.

''What? You can do that, this is my only home.'' Tears running down her cheeks.

''You will hear from my father by the afternoon.'' Mista looked at him one last time before she ran into the palace in tears.

* * *

An hour or so later Musa and Riven sat in the throneroom with Rivens parents.

''So Musa, you're a student of Alfea?'' Topaz smiled at the girl.

''Yes I'm, this is my last year actually. You went at Alfea?''

''Yes, beautiful school. We might come by when Rivens is going to take his examination.'' Musa and Riven smiled at each other and he took her hand under the table.

''Musa?''

''Yes Sir?''

''You love our son yes?''

''With my whole life.''

''And you would marry him one day.''

''I cant wait.'' She squeezed Rivens hand tighter under the table.

''Wonderful, we would love to meet your father some day.'' Riven had told his parents that Musas mom had died so they wouldn't mention her.

''Yes Musa, what are you father working with?''

''Well he is musician, but first of all he is King of Harmonic Nebula.''

''So you're a princess? Why haven't you told us that before Riven?'' His parents looked at their son.

''I haven't told you? Silly me.'' Riven grinned at his girlfriend and she grinned back.

''So I guess I'll see you at the bale tonight right?'' They had another bale since that last night didn't worked out as they planned.

''We sure will.''

* * *

**_What will happened now? Find out in next chapter and please R&R:)_**


	14. Prince Riven and Princess Musa

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**__**Prince Riven and Princess Musa**_

* * *

Once again the Winx and the specialists stood in the throneroom waiting for the royal family to arrive. Musa could hear people chattering in each corner about Rivens dead brothers return. Musa also felt like she was going to explode of happiness right now. First she was going to marry the love of her life, second she had talked with her father about this engagement and he couldn't be happier either, third Riven wanted to announce their engagement tonight. Bloom and the others knew already of course but Stella promised she wouldn't blab about it tonight and ruin the announcement. And it didn't hurt that Mista were out of the palace, finally. Now she saw the King and Queen linked arms again.

''May I present, his majesty King Miguel and her majesty Queen Topaz of Eldorado.'' Rivens parents walked down the stairs.

''And may I presents his royal highnesses prince Riven, prince Tulio and her royal highness princess Chel of Eldorado.'' Riven and Tulio walked down the stairs on each side of Chel hooked arms. The whole room applauded. When they finished the stairs, Riven walked over to his friends as a flock of people walked over to their youngest prince.

''Are you ready dear?'' Riven winked at the giggling princess.

''Already?''

''I'm ready when you're?''

''I'm ready.'' Riven looked back to his parents and nodded to his father.

''May I have you attention please?'' The King stood up.

''It's soon time for my oldest son, prince Riven to take over the throne. But he can't do it with out a wife. Only a few minutes ago, my son told me that he had proposed to his girlfriend and she had gladly accept. May I present my son prince Riven of Eldorado and my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula.'' Riven and Musa walked over to the King and Queen. They were greet by Chel and Tulio, and it was cheering and clapping for the engagement couple.

* * *

**_This one was short I know, the two last chapters will be Rivens and Musas POV of the whole story. Do you want me to make a season 2, please review what you think and please give me ideas. Please R&R:)_**


	15. Musas POV

**_I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)_**

* * *

I held my cell phone in my hand. This would be one of the hardest think I would ever do. I was going i break up with my boyfriend, Riven. I held the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer in the other end. When he answered we decided to meet up outside Alfea in an half an hour. When I hung up on him, one of my best friends, the fairy of nature, Flora took me in her arms and wiped my tears away. When I stood outside the gates of Alfea, I could her his leva-bike in distance. I just wanted to melt and sink into the ground.

''I'm so sorry Riven'' A single tear run down my cheek, I dried it of, Riven couldn't see me like this. When he got of his leva-bike he walked up to me and kissed me. Why did he have to make it harder?

''Hey.''

''Hi.'' I could feel the tears in my eyes but fight them not to escape them.

''So what was it you wanted to tell me.''

''Riven, I want to brake up.'' I saw the pain in his eyes, damn it!

He tried to convinced me that we could make this work, he took a hold of my shoulders, gently. He asked me if I fond someone else, how could he ever think something like that? He started to shout at me but calmed soon down. I started to walk of with tear-filled eyes, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I told him I loved him, I really did. I cried into his chest and he into my hair. Did he just started to sing? Oh my god he did! Well I did the same. I started to walk away but was still holding his hand and then let it go. He stretched out one of his hand to me but I didn't take it, that's when he dropped it to his side again. I started slowly go backwards against the school again. I started to walk inside to the school again without looking back and then stopped again. I looked back at him one last time. He started to walked up to me, but then stopped. I ran into the big pink building and up to my room, looked out from the window and saw him drive away. I threw myself at my bed and the girls sat around me and comforted me until I finally fell asleep. I had now lost a piece of my heart!

* * *

A week later I stilled laid on my bed, I hadn't eat or talk to anyone since mine and Rivens breakup.

The girls sat around me on the bed and stroke my arms, hair, back and legs, Well Stella was the only one that didn't sat by me, she walked around in mine and Technas room. She tried to make me go and make up with Riven on move on with my life. How could she be so selfish? Flora, Bloom Techna and Layla told her so keep her blabbing mouth shut but they didn't succeed. Bloom walked over to the Solaria princess, she told her once again to shut up.

''RIVEN!'' I cried out in pain of an broken heart.

Stella had enough, she was going to the Red Fountain and talk with Riven. I asked her not to, I had to do this myself. What was I thinking when I broke up with Riven? I told them I was going there myself, Layla asked if I was sure, and I was.

* * *

When I finally arrived at the boys school, I looked for Riven. I really hoped the he would forgive me. I heard a voice calling after me and turned around to see Floras boyfriend, Helia. I told him I was looking for Riven and asked if he know where he was. Unfortunately he hadn't seen in an hour. So I thanked him and continued my search.

* * *

I found him outside with a girl with long brown hair, she was crying and he hold her gently in his arms. I felt jealousy run through my body. I was the only one that he should hold that why. I took him only one week. One week, to find another girl. I was going to break those two apart. They make their way inside and I followed them, but kept my distance.

* * *

I saw Riven go inside Saladins office but the girl waited for him outside. I walked over to her with a sweetly smile on my face. She asked if I knew him, I knew him alright. I told her about my relationship with Riven. She told me that her name was Mista and seemed to know who I was. I told her to stay the hell away from mine lover, MINE! She just keep tell me they were just friends, friends in my ass! I heard something buzzing in her pocket, when she picked it up I could see it was some sort of cell phone, like that one Bloom told us about that Diaspro had in our freshman year. It was a hologram of an beautiful woman with Blooms red hair and an quite handsome man with Rivens magenta hair. Mista addressed the couple as ''Your majesties.'' The man asked if she had found someone yet? Who was she looking for? It couldn't be Riven could it? She told him that she had and was going to take him back with her tomorrow. No, this couldn't happened. Riven couldn't leave now. I could feel some tears in my eyes again.

''Mista take good care of my son now and bring him home safely.'' The woman with red hair spoke. Son? Riven? Majesty? What was going on here?

* * *

When she had stopped talking to the couple I asked her what she meant.

''I'm taking Riven back home to his family and his kingdom.'' She said.

Was this some sort of joke? I slapped her face and we started a fight. I heard some voice call and felt someone grab me from behind. I turned and saw Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy. I told them that this girl would take Riven away as I grit my teeth as I pointed at Mista. The boys looked at her, I was surprised that they hadn't seen her before. She was about to speak when Riven walked out of Saladins office. He spot me ''what are you doing here?'' he said. I dragged him outside with me by his arms and left Mista with the other Specialists.

* * *

Once outside, he asked me what I was doing. I asked him about Mista, but called her Mitsa. He correct me with her name, which I disliked much.

''I didn't think you cared.'' He grinned at me. I? Didn't care? Are you kidding me? I love you Riven.

''Of course I care, I love you. But I guess you have other things in your mind.'' I started to walk of but to my surprise he grabbed my wrist and kissed me. This felt SOOOO good. I moaned and let him slip his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. When we broke apart I hit him hard in his chest. I asked what he was doing. Why was he leaving with her for? He told me he was one of the most riches princes in the whole universe. Seriously? I laughed but then I saw that he was actually telling the truth. I bet my face lost all its color. I started to get upset which Riven noticed. He told me that he didn't want people to know, so that people would lie him for him. I hugged him, I would love him anyway. And I sure Sky and the others would too, and so I told him. He leaned down and kissed me. But he hadn't answer me why he was going back for. Apparently is was some evil man that had kidnapped his little sister and he was treating to kill her if Rivens parents didn't gave him the throne, could this be any weirder? I understood that he wanted to go back, but I HAD to go with him.

''I can't you let come with me, it can be dangerous.'' He said

_''Or does you just want to be alone with that slut? No way I'll let you go that easy.''_ I though. I begged to come with him, I really wanted to see his kingdom. When he once again said I couldn't come with him, I had to do something about it. I showed my puppy eyes because I know he would fall for it. YES, I could go with him. I hugged and kissed him again.

''And I bet the girls will coming with us, and the boys.''

''Musa don't get carried away now, this can be very dangerous.'' He had a serious expression on his gorgeous face.

* * *

When we got back to the others Timmy spotted us walking down the corridor hand in hand.

''Well we see you two got together again.''

''Yeah well she couldn't resist my charms.'' Riven said playfully, I hit him again in his chest. And as I thought Sky and the others would come with Riven too and save his kingdom.

''Thanks guys but, I can die over there and I don't want you to go the same way because of me....''

''Don't say that Riven, DON'T SAY THAT!'' I hugged him as hard as I could.

He said it was true, that's why he didn't want me to go either. I stood face to face with him, pointed one of my fingers at his chest. I was going to make him understand that if he dies, I'm going to die with him. When I finally seems to have got it through his head, I throw my arms around his neck and kissed him as a reward. And the guys seems to convinced him as well, we decide to go back to Alfea and get the girls too. The boys walked back to their rooms and packed as I took Rivens hand and we walked to Rivens room so he could pack also. A bit behind us walked Mista which I gave a dirty look.

* * *

Well on the ship to Eldorado, the others discussed how it was.

''Aren't we there soon, I'm tired of just sitting here.'' I agreed with Stella, I was tired of just sitting here also. Oh no, Mista wanted to talk to Riven alone, that stupid hag, I hate her. Worse he agreed, Riven watch out. They walked back into the garage, what is she up to? I glared after them, Flora noticed that I stared after them. She is definite trouble.

* * *

Like 5 minutes later they came back again. I walked over and kissed him.

''Missed me already?'' He grinned at me. Missed you, I have missed you like crazy, I kissed him again before letting him go again. When Riven walked back to steer the ship I walked back to Mista, oh she looks annoyed, BINGO! She wasn't just unfriendly, she were rude also. She walked away but I grabbed her wrist. We heard Riven call from his seat, we could now see Eldorado. Riven wanted that thing that Mista had talked with his parents through. There they were again, the woman and the man.

* * *

We walked out of the ship and as Riven had promised Stella on the ship, infront of the royal palace it stood at least five hundred people and applaud and cheered. Stella looked like she had find a pimple on her face., which was quite funny to see.

I was on my way over to take Rivens hand but that cow Mista grabbed his arms first and he smiled. I was on my away over to her for rip the two of them apart. was on her way to rip Mista but Techna and Flora stopped me and gave me a warning look. When Riven and Mista had reach his parents me and the others stood a bit behind. The Queen hugged him and he hugged back, he then hugged his father. Aww how cute. The King spotted us and wanted us to come closer. The Queen told us to come in, yes, Riven came back to me and kissed me on my forehead and took my hand. He might have been a pain in the ass under my freshman year but now he was such a sweetheart. We walked through a long corridor with a couple of portraits of the former King and Queens. Oh look that must be Rivens dad when he was younger, and their is their wedding picture. And there he is my prince charming, and that girl must be Chel. But the other boy who is that? He has the Queens red hair. I asked him about it. He just smiled at me at me that we could take it later. Once inside the dinnerroom we all sat down at the big table, and a couple of servants came out with plates of food. They talked about how we should save his sister. To my sorrow we needed Mista because she know the way to Tzekel-Kans cave. Apparently when Riven and Mista were younger they had sneaked out of the palace to the city through some tunnels.

''Well it's pretty much like the secret tunnels from the palace to the city you remember those?''

''How can I forget?'' Riven grinned at her and she grinned back. I wanted to kill her right there. I make a fist under the table but Bloom relaxed me. Damn it Bloom, who's side are you on? I though I was going to faint when he told us that these tunnels were almost like the tunnels to downland. NO, then I can't help. Mine and Floras powers don't do any good down there. I didn't want to leave Mista alone with Riven without being there with him. Me and Flora would get Chel out while the others were fighting Tzekel-Kan, well at least the girls were down there, so if she tried anything I could always kill her later.

* * *

After dinner Riven was going to show us our bedrooms, when the others had gone in to their rooms Riven grabbed mine wrist and pulled me close to him. He grinned at her. I knew where this were going, and I had to admit that I like it. He pulled me with him. Then i remembered the boy in the portrait, I asked him about it. Riven had a brother, and now he was dead? Murdered by Tzekel-Kan. I felt so sorry for him, now he was negative again, he didn't think he would survive this. But I told him that he was going to be fine and that we live happily ever after, I stroke his cheek.

''You wanna do that?'' He looked down at me.

''Do what?''

''Marry me someday?''

''I couldn't be happier.'' Riven bent down and kiss me again and I kissed back. I don't want anything more then be with him. I would give my life to him, if I couldn't be with him, my life weren't worth living. We were interrupt by a man voice. We turned and saw Rivens father stand there and look at us. I just wanted to sink through the floor. What is he didn't think I deserved to be with Riven? But to my surprise he seemed to like me. He smiled at me and asked if I had an special interest in his son. Of course I had and blushed. He even invited me and Riven in an hour for talk with him and the Queen. I felt relived that the King seemed to like me and Riven seems to be too. He even called me a good choice and then left. Now it was only what I should wear. Riven of course thought that I should wear mine ordinary clothes. He had to be joking? I just couldn't wear whatever I had.

''Musa listen to me! You are perfect as you're, we're just going to talk to my parents for a while.''

''Well I have to make an good impression so they'll like me.''

''They are going to love you, don't worry.'' Riven kissed my forehead. Wasn't he just adorable? Well I had to know about Mista though. I asked him and he seems to don't even want to think about the thought of him and Mista as a couple. Hehe who's the luckiest girl here?

''Good because I don't want to lose you again.''

''You won't.'' He kissed me again and I kissed gladly back.

* * *

We laid in Rivens bed and make out. How could something like this feel so damn good? I had forced his shirt of and reveal his beautiful chest, Riven of course thought that it wasn't fair if I took mine of as well. Fair enough, but my bra had to stay on. Suddenly he screamed out his sisters name and jumped out of the bed. He blabbed something about that we had to go and rescue her right away. He throw my sweater over to me and told me to get dressed.

* * *

We walked through some tunnels, Riven walked in the front with the witch Mista. First she is trying to steal my boyfriend, then she forgets the way to Tzekel-Kan.

''Well which way? Left or right?'' Riven looked at Mista.

''I... I don't remember.'' She burst out in tears and Riven embraces her. Now I couldn't stop myself.

''Alright that's it, GET OF HIM.'' I make her way through the others and ripped Mista and Riven apart.

''Musa what's gotten in to you?'' Riven looked confused at me.

''I SEE THE WAY SHE LOOKS AT YOU, AND I'M SICK OF IT!'' I shriek, feeling tears in my eyes. Bloom laid her hand on my shoulder tried to calm me down. Finally she remembered the way.

''I'll get you Mista mark my words.'' I growled for myself.

* * *

When we finally were there it was a giant door separating us from Tzekel-Kan. It was time for us to transform into our enchantix, unbelievable Mista was a fairy too. Friendly as Layla is she wondered what powers she had.

''I'm the fairy of water and ice.'' Mista said proudly. What? Now I know why she is so coldhearted.

''Wow another Icy.'' I whispered to Stella and we giggled but stopped when we got a dirty look from Flora.

''Who's Icy?'' Mista looked confused.

''Oh she is just a stupid witch like you.'' I smiled sweetly, I got a cold stare from Riven as well, which make my heart sink. Well we could take this later, we girls would blow the giant door open but because of my power it was better if I stayed back. I felt so helpless right now, and Riven was probably mad at me. Only a second later the doorway was open and there was Chel and Tzekel-Kan.

''Riven!'' The tied up princess cried out in happiness.

''Get your filthy hands of my sister.'' Riven growled and was looking at Tzekel-Kan Riven grabbed his sword and ran against Tzekel-Kan but he missed. Sky told me and Flora to get Chel out of their and they would meet up with us later. Me and Flora make our way over to Chel and tried to get hers rope of. Gladly Chel seemed to like me to when I told her about my relationship with Riven. When Flora finally got the ropes of her we focused on to get her out of there, before we left I turned and looked at a fighting Riven one last time before I followed the other.

* * *

When we got in safety me and Chel sat down in on the grass. I told her about Mista and how much I hated her, then I suddenly remembered that she was Chels best friend. She tried to comfort me by if I ever felt treated by Mista I could come to her. I really like her, this was the beginning of a new good friendship. Flora spotted the others coming out from the cave. I saw something familiar on Skys shoulder, when he dropped it to the ground I could see perfectly fine what it was. It was Riven, and he didn't move. It felt like the time stopped for a minute. I ran over to his body and I cried…… a lot.

* * *

I sat and cried and tried to wake him up. Chel sat on the other side and cried. What if I lost him? What if he wouldn't wake up?

''Riven I know I've been a pain in the ass lately but I promise if you wake up I'll never do that again. You can't leave me like this, we should get married and have kids and grow old together remember?'' Bloom, Flora, Techna, Stella and Layla sat down around me and hugged me tightly.

''Well we better get the princess back to the palace.''

''Hey not without me.'' Riven opened his eyes and sat up slightly. YES he was alive!

I pushed him down to the ground again when I throw myself in his arms. Being Riven he just joked around with me by saying he was just taking a nap…. Idiot. When he and Chel had hugged again we make our way back to the palace.

* * *

Well back at the palace, Chel was reunited with her parents, as a reward they would arrange a ball tomorrow night and we would get 10.000 dollars each. The Queen told us to got to bed, which we all agreed to after this long day.

''Well good night then.'' I was on my way to my bedroom before Riven stopped me.

''Hey no good night kiss?'' Riven looked hurt.

''I'm still mad at you.'' I started to walk of again. He pulled me back and embraced me. He wanted to make it up to me. I grinned at him,

''Well, there is one thing.''

''I don't like the sound of that.'' He grinned back at me.

''Riven you have to be my slave tonight and if disobey, you'll get punished. Now come on.'' I leaned in and kissed him before pulling him with me into my bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

The next morning the decoration for the bale the same evening was almost done. We sat and ate our breakfast with the royal family. Riven seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he didn't look at his mother when she tried talk with him.

''HEY SLIMEBALL!'' Chel shout at her brother. Haha that was unexpected and it seems to bring Riven back to reality, he was ready to stand up but he stopped by the Queens warning voice. What now? Riven left us by saying he had to do something but he would catch us up later. Odd, where is he going?

* * *

Riven was back from wherever he was an hour later. Stella wanted to go shopping and Riven had promised to take us there was the happiest that he was back, I of course had missed him like hell.

He didn't say what he was doing so we dropped it. I smiled at my handsome boyfriend and took his hand, Luckily for me Mista didn't go with us so, I could have him all to myself. The others linked hands with their partner and we left the palace.

_''I wonder what Riven is up to!''_ I thought for myself looking up at him.

* * *

The guys had left us into a dress shop and promised they would meet up with us later as they wanted to go to the weapon store and we didn't. Stella had tried out a long white dress with some pink decoration on the chest. And as always she looked amazing. Bloom called to me from outside my changing room. I had a purple dress which I though fit quite nice. I stepped put of the changing room and saw my friends with wide open mouths, the dress maybe didn't fit as perfectly as I though. But it turned out to be that I looked as amazing as I thought I did, maybe even better.

''Musa darling, when Riven sees you in that dress he is going to forget all about that bitch Mista.'' Stella laid her arm around my neck and smiled. It felt so good that Stella could see right through her too. I laid my arm around my friends waist. Bloom and Flora on the other hand I didn't feel I could trust right now.

* * *

It was evening and the bale wound begin soon. The Winx stood inside my room and got ready.

I held up two necklaces. One golden chain with a golden heart with a note engraved that Riven had given me for my birthday last year. And my mothers diamond necklace. The girls seemed to like the golden chain better. I wore the purple dress that ended just above my breasts, the golden chain a pair of gold earrings and matching gloves and high heels. I just hoped that Riven would have his eyes only on me tonight, at least not Mista.

We meet up with the boys in the throneroom and was waiting for the King, the Queen, Chel and Riven to arrive. I had my gaze locked on the stairs all the time and didn't really hear what my friends were talking about. We heard a trumpet and looked up at a servant.

''May I present, his majesty King Miguel and her majesty Queen Topaz of Eldorado.'' Rivens parents walked down the stairs hooked arms.

''And may I finally again presents his royal highness prince Riven and her royal highness princess Chel of Eldorado.'' Riven and Chel walked down the stairs hooked arms. He was so unlike himself, in a better way of course.

''Well what are you waiting for darling? Go over and take your prince now!'' Stella pushed me a bit forward. Could I really go over to him right now?

''I don't know if I should I mean, he has others guest right now.'' I blushed but a bit but hesitated.

''Oh come on Musa who could he possibly wanna see right know that you?'' Stella pushed me again.

''But Stella, no wait.'' Stella had pushed me all the way to Riven who just smiled at me. As Stella had said he was looking for me. Oh Riven. He asked me to dance, well I would be an idiot if I didn't.

I blushed and Riven peeked me on my lips.

''Well are we going to dance or what princess?'' Riven reached his hand for me to grab. I took it and we started to slow dance. I didn't think I could love Riven more, but I was so wrong. I loved him more then anything right now. We were about to kiss again when we heard a girl scream and Riven looked around for his sister. He told me to stay where I were and he run over to Chel who looked like she had seen a ghost or something, and now I knew why. I could see Riven grew pale as he looked at what we just had seen.

I, as all the others in the throne room stood and stared at the red-haired boy infront of us. But Riven told me he were dead. I could see Riven stroke his sisters back. Their brother, Tulio walked over to his brother and sister and they were soon joined by their parents as well. Riven let go of Chel and stretched his hand over to Tulio but drove his hand back when he had felt him.

I could see Topaz started to get upset as well. I could hear Chel say something before she run upstairs and Riven out on the terrace, I run after him.

* * *

I ran after my boyfriend and find him out on the terrace. I asked if he were okey, but I could understand if he didn't. He told me he was but I was not that sure.

''You are upset aren't you?''

''Yeah well, my brother who have been dead for five years just turns up alive, it doesn't make any sense.'' He told me how happy he was that I were there with him. He looked down and smiled at me. I wouldn't go anywhere without him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him long and passionately.

''I love you princess!''

''I love you more!'' I kissed him again. Riven took a wrapped package out of his pocket and gave me. I couldn't believe that what he just gave me.

''Oh my, Riven you didn't.''

* * *

''Well can't a guy give his girlfriend a little knick-knacks sometimes?'' He stroke my cheek.

''Knick-knacks? Are you kidding me? Riven this must have cost a fortune.'' I hold a gold amulet with Eldorados royal family weapon shield in diamonds. This was one of the most sweetest thing he had ever done. He took the amulet and slipped it around my neck.

''This means that you are and you always will be one in the royal family of Eldorado.''

''Riven I.... I....'' He interrupted me with a kiss.

* * *

We still stood on the terrace and kissed.

''Come on I've another surprise for you.'' He grinned at me.

''Riven I feel spoiled.'' I giggled and followed him out in the countyard. He told me to close my eyes. When he told me to open then again, I saw him on one knee infront of me. Was he doing what I hoped he was doing? Oh my, he WAS!

''Musa, will you marry me?'' He took a little box out of his pocket and revealed a silver ring with two small diamonds with a bigger one in the middle.

* * *

''Riven I.... YES.'' I jump on the top of him and we both fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it, he had actually proposed. I wrapped her arms around him.

''I take that as an 'yes' then?'' He laughed

''You bet you are.'' We got up and he slipped the silver bond on my finger and kissed me. I promised I would make him happy, I really wanted to.

''You already have, you just made me the happiest guy in the whole universe.'' It felt so good to hear and I kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning I walked through the palace corridors in my imagination when someone bumped into me.

''Oh I'm sorry.... Oh it's you, no I'm not sorry.'' I change my mind when I saw who it was. It was Mista, she was crying. What had she been doing in Rivens bedroom? She told me to go to hell and then ran away. Confused as I were I let myself into Rivens room. He stood and looked out from his window with his back against me. He didn't know what to say, but I could tell that he was upset. Then it hit me, she had been trying to seduce him I just know she had, but he had turned her down. I was going to kill her now for sure.

''She tried didn't she? She tried to seduce you right?''

''No she was, she was just...''

''Just what Riven?'' I started to get upset and walked over to him.

''She said that she loved me.'' Loved you? She can't love. It was a relief that he had told her that he didn't fell the same way about her.

''Oh I'm going to kill her.'' I was on her way out. Riven tried to grab me but he missed.

* * *

I found Mista crying outside in the countyard. No one could stop me now.

''What do you want?'' I want to kill you that's what!

''You though you were so cleaver didn't you? But he didn't fall for it.'' And I'm so glad for it.

''I don't know what you're talking about?'' Mista got up from were she sat. You don't? Well I maybe should fresh up your memory then?

''Oh yes you do! ENCHANTIX!'' I transformed into my enchantix.

''Okey you ask for it. MISTORADO.'' Mista transformed into her enchantix.

''Now you're gonna get it.'' I flew up into the air and Mista did the same.

Mista send a couple of nail of ice flying against me. I protected myself with my sound barrier sent her nails back again.

''Bass maxi!'' The attack make so only Mista could her a annoying sound. Mista held her hands by her ears and begged me to stop.

''I cant hear you, higher? With pleasure.'' I grinned snapped my fingers and Mista cried out loader in pain. When the attacked had stopped I could see rage in her eyes. She sent a giant ice block against me and I feel to the ground. I could here Rivens voice and saw him, Chel the Winx and the Specialists walked out in the countyard to us.

''Oh my Musa are you okey?'' Stella and the others girls ran to me.

''I'm okey, she's no match for me.'' I lied, it was painful but I couldn't let them know. Mista was now on the ground and tried to blame it all on me.

''Riven you have to believe me.'' Mista looked at him. I could hear Chel shout at her former best friend as she stood between them.

Riven took his sister gently by her shoulders as he told Mista that it might be better if she stopped working for them. I felt my pain go away. Was he actually saying this?

''What? You can do that, this is my only home.'' Tears running down her cheeks.

''You will hear from my father by the afternoon.'' Mista looked at him one last time before she ran into the palace in tears.

* * *

An hour or so later I sat in the throneroom with Riven and his parents.

''So Musa, you're a student of Alfea?'' Topaz smiled at me.

''Yes I'm, this is my last year actually. You went at Alfea?''

''Yes, beautiful school. We might come by when Rivens is going to take his examination.'' I and Riven smiled at each other and he took my hand under the table.

''Musa?''

''Yes Sir?''

''You love our son yes?''

''With my whole life.'' You would just know how much.

''And you would marry him one day.'' It might be sooner then you think.

''I cant wait.'' I squeezed Rivens hand tighter under the table.

''Wonderful, we would love to meet your father some day.'' I guessed that Riven had told them about my mother. Aww he's caring to.

''Yes Musa, what are you father working with?''

''Well he is musician, but first of all he is King of Harmonic Nebula.''

''So you're a princess? Why haven't you told us that before Riven?'' His parents looked at their son.

''I haven't told you? Silly me.'' Riven grinned at me and I grinned back.

''So I guess I'll see you at the bale tonight right?''

''We sure will.

* * *

Once again we and my friends stood in the throneroom and waiting for the royal family. I could hear people chattering in each corner about Rivens dead brothers return. I also felt like I was going to explode of happiness right now. First I was going to marry the love of my life, second I had talked with my father about this engagement and he couldn't be happier either, third Riven wanted to announce our engagement tonight. Bloom and the others knew already of course but Stella promised she wouldn't blab about it tonight and ruin the announcement. And it didn't hurt that Mista were out of the palace, finally. I saw the King and Queen linked arms again.

''May I present, his majesty King Miguel and her majesty Queen Topaz of Eldorado.'' Rivens parents walked down the stairs.

''And may I presents his royal highnesses prince Riven, prince Tulio and her royal highness princess Chel of Eldorado.'' Riven and Tulio walked down the stairs on each side of Chel hooked arms. The whole room applauded loader then before. When they finished the stairs, Riven walked over to us friends as a flock of people walked over to their youngest prince.

''Are you ready dear?'' Riven winked at me.

''Already?''

''I'm ready when you're?''

''I'm ready.'' Riven looked back to his parents and nodded to his father.

''May I have you attention please?'' The King stood up.

''It's soon time for my oldest son, prince Riven to take over the throne. But he can't do it with out a wife. Only a few minutes ago, my son told me that he had proposed to his girlfriend and she had gladly accept. May I present my son prince Riven of Eldorado and my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula.'' Riven and I walked over to the King and Queen. We were greet by Chel and Tulio, and it was cheering and clapping for us. This was the happiest day in my life…. So far.

* * *

**_Next is Rivens POV, if you want me to make a season 2 after then review what you think. Please R&R:)_**


End file.
